Wicked Ways
by zoey5211
Summary: Clary pushes anyone who tries to get close to her. When she moves to a new school she vows to herself never to hurt anyone by getting close to them again. What happens when one boy dares to fall in love? Will she fall for him? What happens when one boy asks to be friends with her? Will she say yes? Will she come out of her dark and evil shell? Or will she continue her Wicked Ways?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare. I know this is not like the Clary you know I wanted to shake it up a little. I hope you enjoy please follow,favorite,or review. Thank you for reading, love ya.-zoey5211**

**Clary's POV**

I walked into the front office to get my new schedule. I shoved the door open and it hit the wall behind itself. I walked to the front desk and cleared my throat so she would look at me.

"I need my schedule." I told the lady.

"What is your name?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, how many new students could come to a school in the middle of the year in the middle of the f-ing day.

"Clarissa Fray." I told her.

We moved here yesterday and I had just finished unpacking my stuff in my room. My brother and I had moved to Chicago because he turned eighteen and I decided to move with him. My mother was fine with it as long as I called at least twice a week. My father went to jail when I was seven because he was a druggie and he picked us up from school while he was high and he was caught.

"Here you go, Clarissa." she handed me a schedule with the classes and the room numbers. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see if I had messed my mascara up on the way here somehow. I put my backpack in the sink and pulled out my i-pod and head phones. I put the ear buds in my ears and turned on the music. I clicked the volume all the way up the song "Wicked Ways" was on.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the hall way. I looked at the door numbers to the rooms but I found my room at the end of the hall.

_I'm gettin' by with my wicked ways_

_I loadin' up and I'm takin' names_

_I want to dig my way to hell_

_I want to dig my way to hell_

I was at the room by the time the chorus ended. I pulled one of the ear buds out so when I walked into the room the teacher wouldn't see it. I had my hood up so no one could see my hair.

I opened the door and walked to the lady and stopped her mid-sentence.

"I am Clary Fray, where should I sit?" I asked the teacher.

"You can sit in the back next to Jace." she pointed to the seat next to Jace who I would now call "the golden freak."

I walked to the back of the room and set my bag on the ground. I sat down and "the golden freak" looked at me.

"Haven't I seen you before?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, that is why I don't go there anymore." every one started laughing. "Now would you like to ask me anymore stupid questions?"

"No, I think I am good now." he sounded irritated. Good now my job was done, one less person to worry about bothering me.

I looked up at the teacher and signaled for her to continue with the lesson I was bound to have learned already.

"Clarissa, we do not wear hoods in the class room." she scolded me.

"There is the difference between you and me. I do wear hoods in the room." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Let me rephrase myself take off the hood or go to the principles office, now." she spat. I stood up and walked out the room and down the hall to the principles offices.

I opened the door to her office, walked in, and sat down in a over stuffed chair.

"Can I help you.." she paused for me to fill in my name.

"Clary, my name is Clary." I told her.

"Well Clary, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if I had to take my hood off in the building. I do not wish to because I was having a bad hair day." I tried to play the 'I am dumb' card with her.

"Yes unfortunately you do. But if you are having a bad hair day I have a rubber band you can use to tie your hair up." she held her rubber band out to me.

"No thank you." I said. She took her hand away and I stood up.

"Wait before you go I wanted to tell you something. If you push everyone away when you need somebody the most no one will be there for you." she said her voice full of concern. I leaned in and slammed my hand down on the desk.

"You know nothing about me, I have people so mind your own damn business." I snapped at her and her face softened into a look of pity.

"I will be here for you even though you push me away. Please just remember that." she said softly. I turned in the heel of my black combat boots and stormed out.

On my way to the classroom I took my hood off and let my hair fall. I slammed the bathroom door in and went to the mirror to make sure my hair was okay. It looked fine. My hair was long, auburn, and wavy.

I walked into the classroom shooting the teacher a death glare. She looked at me smugly and I rolled my eyes. I flipped my hair as I walked by to show her I had taken my hood off. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down.

"You know, not many people are gutsy enough to stand up to the teacher let alone go to the principle." he smiled at me.

"And when you say many people you mean yourself right? Because you do not seem very brave." I said. He smiled even though I had just criticized him in a way. I smiled the most fake looking smile I had.

"Actually I mean anyone in this room including me." he said.

"Whatever, do you ever shut up because I find your voice really annoying?" I asked him getting irritated.

"N-" I did not hear anymore because I shoved the ear buds in my ears. I turned it full blast and propped my feet up on the desk. I took out my sketch pad and started to sketch on a fresh page.

I felt some one looking over my shoulder and snapped my head their way. Shocker, it was 'the golden freak' staring at my drawing.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Yes I do, so get away." I snapped at him. One of my biggest pet peeves was when people tried to look at my artwork.

"But it is really go-" I cut him off again.

"I thought I told you to get the hell away." I snapped.

"Look I am sorry, I did not mean to get on your bad side. It is just that I wante-" now the bell cut him off this time so I did not have to.

I stood up and walked out of the classroom. I looked down at my schedule to try and find my locker number. It said in bold at the top of the schedule that my number was the number two hundred seventy seven. I walked into the section that I thought would be the correct one and I found my number.

I looked at the locker next to mine to find a boy with big glasses, pale skin, and he had a gamer shirt on.

"Oh, hi I'm am Simon." he smiled at me. Now what I was about to do made me feel bad about doing it but I could not get close to anyone at this school.

"Oh, hi I am the girl that doesn't give two shits about you or your name." I smiled at him. His eyes widened in shock and he honestly looked hurt.

"Okay look I am sorry, it is just I can not get close to anyone because in the long run I end up hurting them. You seem like a nice person but I just can not hurt anyone anymore. So I hope you understand now I have to be a bitch again so sorry in advance I am sorry." I shut my locker and flicked him off before he could say a word about anything I just said to him. I heard footsteps running to catch up to me and thought great 'the golden freak' found me.

"Wait!" he caught up to me. "I used to be like you pushing away any one person who tried to get close to me. I just want to be your friend. Would you at least consider my offer before you turn it down?"

"I will think about it I promise. But until then can you show me where this room is?" I showed him my schedule. A smile started to come onto his lips.

"We have the same class next, I can walk you. May I?" he asked.

"I guess but don't get too close to me I am like the saying 'The world is a bitch and so am I'" he smiled again. He was very peppy, I would have to think about this whole friend thing. I just do not think I could handle his peppy attitude.

We walked through the door a few minutes after the bell rang. I walked to the teacher and asked him where I should sit. I looked over the room and saw a beautiful girl looking at me and smiling a devilish grin. I smiled back at her raised my hand low enough to where the teacher could not see it but she could and I flicked her off. Every one started laughing but I just stood there and gave her a death glare. She finally broke the stare and looked out the window.

"You can go sit in the back next to Jace." he smiled at me.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I threw this together when I woke up this morning and forgot to post it. Please follow,favorite,or review (it makes me write faster).** **Sorry it was so short I normally write longer chapters. ****Please continue to read when I post the the new chapter, love ya.-zoey5211**


	2. Granny Smith Apples

**I am going to say this now so I do not have to do it every time I post a new chapter. I do not own The Mortal Instruments or it's characters, Cassandra Clare does. So the last chapter was short but I will try to make sure the rest of my chapters are at least 2,000 words long. So please follow,favorite,or review. I am open to any ideas you have so just PM me and I am bound to answer you in less than 24 hours. Please continue to read the story. I normally put the last character's pov from the last chapter as the beginning of the next chapter, but I decided not to for this story. Please tell me if I do. I hope you enjoy, love ya.-zoey5211**

**Jace's POV**

"Do I have to sit next to _him?_" she spat. I simply do not understand what I did to her to make her hate my guts so much. Why would she hang out with that freak, Simon, and not me?

"Do you have a problem with Jace, Ms. Fray?" he asked her getting aggravated.

"Yes I do. Would you like to hear why?" she sassed this him, but time our teachers face was as red as mine, but his face was red from anger not embarrassment.

"I would just love to, please, explain." he said. She looked at him like she wanted to kill him right then and there on the spot.

"He is the biggest ass I have ever met. He never shuts up do you know that?" she asked him.

"Yes, unfortunately, I am aware that he never shuts up." he said.

"Excuse me sir, but I could switch spots with Jace and she could sit next to me instead." Simon said very quietly. Our teacher looked at him and smiled.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Simon." he said. Clary walked over and sat in the desk next to my/Simon's desk. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and stood up to go to my new seat in the front of the room. I walked to my new seat in the front where I would never be able to get away with anything anymore and sat down.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Clary actually taking her notes in this class. Simon looked up and saw me staring at her. He lifted his hand and motioned for me to turn around. I squinted my eyes at him and he just gave me the death stare. The bell rang and he waited for Clary to start walking before he started walking on the side of her.

They walked past me and Clary flipped her hair over her shoulder. It was so long it managed to hit me in the face. I swatted at her hair and my hand got caught in it. _Shit, I am so dead._ She pulled my hand out of her hair and held it up to my face.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"Your hair got in my face and I tried to swat it away but my hand got cau-" she stopped me from talking by slapping me in the face with my own hand. Now I see why she was holding it up to my face still.

"Remember that before you go swatting at my hair again." she snapped at me. she turned and walked off leaving Simon behind. It looked like we were on the same page now. We were both shocked at what just happened. He looked over his shoulder at her and turned back to me like he needed to say something to me.

"I swear to god if you hurt her, you will regret it majorly." he warned me. Who was he to be snapping at me. I was popular and he was no where near popular. I realized that he seriously did not want me to hurt her. Something happened to her, was all I could think.

"Why is she like that?" I asked him honestly confused. He just looked at me and shook his head. He turned around and walked away from me.

**Clary's POV**

I walked out of the room leaving Simon and 'the golden freak' behind. I really wanted to thank Simon for saving me in class but he was not at his locker and I was already done getting my stuff out for lunch and walked into the lunch room.

I walked over to see what they were serving. It looked like mush on a plate. Note to self, bring your own lunch from now on. I walked outside to find a peaceful spot to sit and draw. I was not putting that "food" in my body so I would just skip lunch.

I walked outside and found a huge oak tree to sit under. I sat down and took out my sketching supplies. I opened the sketch book up to a new page and started to sketch. I never think about what I am drawing or I mess up so I just let my pencil guide me.

I finished the drawing and looked to see what it really was. It was a picture of Jace and Simon standing next to each other. The difference between the two of them was that Jace was surrounded by a ton of girls in cheer leading uniforms and Simon had only me standing next to him and he was looking at me smiling. I was smiling at him to and I had on really different clothing.

I heard foot steps coming this way and looked up. I saw Simon walking towards me. _So much for not getting close to anyone. _I looked up at him.

"May I sit here?" he asked.

"Simon sit, we need to talk." I told him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked sitting down. He tried to look at the drawing but I picked it up in my hands. I ripped it up and shoved the remains in my notebook.

"Well I was about to say that I was thinking and I can't handle hurting anyone anymore so I think that we should be very close friends so we can be honest with each other and I will promise not to hurt you." I smiled a genuine smile at him. He smiled at me and looked down at the ground where I had no food.

"Do you want to split a sandwich with me?" he asked.

"I don't want to-" he cut me off, looks like we were more alike than I thought.

"I really do not mind, here." he said ripping it in half. He held out half of the sandwich to me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Clary, just take the food." he said. I smiled at him and took my half of the sandwich. I took a bite.

"How is it?" he asked me.

"It is delicious, thank you." I smiled at him. He smiled at me and I saw the perfect opportunity to draw a picture of him.

"Simon may I draw you?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to draw "the golden god" over there?" he pointed to Jace.

"No. I call him 'the golden freak'. You should try it it is fun. So may I draw you?" he looked hesitant. I gave him the puppy dog eyes, no one could resist those.

"I guess, but get my good side." he joked.

"Which one is it?" I asked joking along with him. This was not like the normal Clary, to be joking around with someone.

"I am hurt." he faked a hurt face.

"Okay, just sit still so I can draw." I told him. He sat up straight and looked at me. I started to draw him, but I messed up because he moved.

"I am finished." he moved to lean back against the tree again.

"Is there any chance that I can see it?" he asked.

"I have to do a few touch ups and then I will bring it to you tomorrow." he smiled but this time I did not smile back because my face hurt from all the smiling that I had been doing. The bell rang and I stood up.

"Clary wait, please. I wanted to know what your next class was." he looked at me. I showed him my schedule, we did not have the same class.

"Well I have to go to sass another teacher, so see you later." I walked to the hall and took a right and he took a left.

I pulled out my ear buds and put one in. I opened the door to the room and saw the teacher already teaching.

"You are late what is your excuse?" she asked. Here we go again, bitch Clary.

"I was avoiding you, why are you here?" I asked her sarcastically.

"To get money, turn off your music and take a seat somewhere." she scolded me.

"Whatever." I walked to the empty seat in the back corner and sat down. I pulled my ear phones back out and blasted it.

I got out my notebook and started to copy down the notes. They would probably think I was cheating, I was a straight A student. After five minutes I realized that I had already learned this so I took out my sketch book and started drawing.

"Ms. Fray would you like to pay attention or take the test now?" she asked rudely. I was going to put this old hag in her place.

"Give me the test." I held my hand out waiting. She walked over and handed me a test.

"Go in the hall and take the test." she told me. I stood up and walked in the hall. I sat down and leaned my back against the wall.

I opened the door to the classroom ten minutes later and walked to the front to hand my test in.

"Done." I told her.

"I am going to grade it now to see how much you 'claimed to know'." she sat down at her desk and flipped through the packet and never had to mark anything wrong.

"Well, they are all correct. You may go back to listening to your music and drawing." she told me sounding mad.

"I told you not to get your granny panties in a twist." I told her as I walked back to my desk. The girl that I flicked off earlier was sitting there staring at me again. Now that I realized she was sitting in front of me. I sat down and tapped her shoulder.

"If you continue to stair at me I will flick you off every day for the rest of your damned life." I smiled evilly at her. I am sure her jaw hit the floor when I said that to her and she just turned back around in her seat slowly.

"Aline is there a problem?" the teacher asked her.

"No, why?" she asked the teacher.

"Oh I just wanted to know why you were turned around in your chair facing my 'favorite' student." she looked at me like she would not lose a wink of sleep if she killed me right then and there on the spot.

"Aw well thank you, you are my 'favorite' teacher too. Mrs. whatever your name is." I snapped. Her eyes widen and half the class started laughing the others were snapping pictures of her shocked face.

"What's wrong, there you go getting you panties in a twist again. That must be some hell of a wedgie by now." I sassed her. Now the whole class was laughing including Aline, now I knew her name. This was going to be fun.

"So back to the point, what is your name?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It is Mrs. Smith, is there anything else you would like to say?" Mrs. Smith told me.

"Yes there is. May I call you granny smith like the apple?" I asked sarcastically.

"Clarissa Fray, get out." she said she was as red as a tomato now.

"My pleasure but where do you want me to go when I 'get out'?" I asked.

"The principals." she said trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths.

"Oh goodie, she is nice. See you tomorrow Granny Smith." I waved at her as I walked out the door. I walked to the office and sat down in the chair for the second time today.

The principle turned her chair around and her eyes widened.

**Okay I do not know if her eyes should widen because:**

**A) she was back for the second time**

**B) some one is in there holding some sort of dangerous object**

**So cast your vote in reviews please. I hope you enjoyed please review,follow,or favorite. Thank you for reading, love ya. Please review!-zoey5211**


	3. Need to Read

**I hate it when people do this but I have to. I asked for everyone to vote but I wanted to get more votes before I posted another chapter. So far B is winning, so please vote and help me out.**


	4. It is all becoming Painfully Clear

From now on I will take a verse from a song that I find that suits the chapter (inspired by rcs17, you should check out her stories).**I do not own the song "When The Darkness Comes."**

_When your feeling lost_  
_Don't leave my love_  
_Hidden in the sun_  
_For when the darkness comes_

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST SOONER! I know it has been over a week and I am ashamed of myself. The saddest part is I have no reason as to why I "disappeared." Please forgive me. Maybe I just came up with one! I had a social studies fair project to do (so ha)!**

**Well anyway, the usual blah,blah, blah. Please review, favorite, or follow. Thank you for reading. - zoey5211**

**Clary's POV**

"What is wrong with you people? You always stare at random things in the room but you never say anything until I do something 'wrong'." I snapped at her while she continued to stare a something behind me. When she still did not seem to flinch I turned to see what was wrong.

I swiveled my body in my chair to see, a person holding a knife. I never expect him to turn into some crazed knife man, but these days if you stepped into someone's yard at the wrong hour you could get shot.

Still I could not believe my eyes, it was a quite boy from my other school named Sebastian. He almost never talked and when he actually did talk he stuttered to where almost no one could understand him.

We used to be best friends, that was before I changed my style and got a couple more piercings and a rocking attitude. He and I used to hang out and watch movies all day like complete geeks. All of a sudden one day I could not take all the small 'meaningless' rumors about me anymore so I went all on bad ass. I figured that way they couldn't mess with me.

I was right every time someone would even get close to making fun of me I would knock them down a notch.

"Hey Clary, did you miss me?" he asked in a crazed voice. I looked into his eyes and saw all the pain I had caused him. I stood up out of the chair and slowly walked over to him.

"Why are you doing this, it is not you?" I pleaded not for my sake but for his. If he hurt anyone he could go to jail, and it would all be my fault. I would not be able to live with myself if he went to jail because of me.

"You left me, Clary. Alone to be picked on, then you all together left me with no one." he voice was getting softer as he said it.

"I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I simply could not take it anymore, I was just so tired of being pushed around by everyone. The bast idea I could come up with was to change myself and my attitude." I explained to him trying to calm him down.

"Now look at me here, holding a knife in my hands at your new school probably jacking up your thought process about me." he explained I could here the guilt in his pleading voice. "And if you would have ever loved me."

I stood there in shock. Was Sebastian my ex-best friend of eight years confessing he loved me?

"Clary, I will leave and turn myself in. I am so sorry to have ever bothered you or your" he looked over my shoulder at Mrs. Keller sitting in her office chair. "Teacher who refuses to blink."

I smiled even though he was standing there holding a knife in his hands, looking completely confused and helpless. I picked up the pace of my walk towards him and stopped about a yard away from him.

"I will leave and go to the jail, but I need to say one thing to you and your principal first. Clary I will always have a place for you in my heart, you are the one who will be able to choose what you do with that one space. And to you Mrs..." he paused waiting for her to say her name.

"Mrs. Keller. That is my name." she said her voice a bit shaken.

"Mrs. Keller , I apologize from the bottom of my heart for interrupting your school. Also for being a danger to your students."

"Sebastian, please put the knife down." I asked him. He slowly bent over careful not to scare the principal in the desk even more than he already had. "May I please talk to you, to try to understand what the hell is going on!"

I didn't realize my voice was picking up until I realized I was shouting at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Keller flinch and Sebastian did the same.

"Look, I am really sorry for yelling, it is just that I never imagined that you would come back holding a weapon in your hand at my new school." I paused to catch my breath, that I never realized I was holding. "Also I never even thought that I was hurting you the way I was."

I realized that my I-don't-give-a-damn attitude was caving in on me and I had to do something about that right after I was done trying to make sure my ex-best friend didn't hurt anyone. What kind of world do I live in these days?

I walked the yard that was in between us and closed the space. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, practically begging him to forgive me for what I did to him. At first he wouldn't look down at me back after I started to pull away thinking he wasn't going to accept my apology, but he pulled me in tighter.

My head hardly came up to his shoulder because he was incredibly tall and I was of course the exact opposite. I looked up at him once again and this time he looked down at me, his eyes forgiving and full of pity. I rested my head on his chest and his chin found it's way to the top of my head.

I felt something cold and wet land on my hair. I gently took my head off his chest in time to see him swatting away a tear from his cheek.

"I missed you so Clary I beg of you never shut me out again, I promise to be a better friend to you." he said. By the time he finished saying that his eyes were were very wet and finally the tears spilled over.

"No Sebastian, don't apologize. I was the one who was an awful friend, just shutting you out when you were in need the most of a friend at that time." I finished. Still I did not shed a tear but my throat felt tight, like I needed to cry, but my body wouldn't let me.

We stood there for what felt like hours, just holding onto each other. I felt something watery run down my cheek for what felt like the first time in ages. I was crying. What was happening to me? Was I becoming weak?

Soon they were tears of joy, finally seeing what it felt like to truly trust someone and to be able to let your emotions just pour out and not have to hold them in any longer.

**Simon's POV**

I stood up as the bell rang and walked out the door and to my locker. Well, that was interesting Clary still wasn't back from the principle's office yet.I grabbed the rest of the books I would need for my next class quickly so I would be able to go to the office to check on Clary when she came out.

I walked to the hall that the office was in. The office door was open but there was a boy who looked my age but he was taller than Clary and me. I looked over the side of his left arm and saw the Mrs. Keller's face looking terrified.

I motioned my hands in an 'okay' motion to see if she was fine and she didn't move. What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't she move? Did she know the boy who was standing in front of Clary?

She finally tore her gaze from my eyes and put them back on the boy who was now being schooled, by Clary, for something. I couldn't hear what they were saying because I was out of earshot.

When I saw Clary's face she looked sorrowful and pained by something. Her mouth was moving so rapidly even if I was close enough to hear her, I probably wouldn't understand what she was saying either way.

I took a couple of steps forward trying to understand what they were saying. I heard the boy say,

"I missed you so much Clary I beg of you never shut me out again, I promise to be a better friend to you." he said. By the time he finished saying that his eyes were very wet and finally a couple of tears were spilling out of his eyes.

"No Sebastian, don't apologize. I was the one who was an awful friend, just shutting you out when you were in need the most of a friend at that time." Clary said to, who I now knew the name of, Sebastian.

Clary closed the space from in between the two of themselves and hugged him like he was some sort of long-lost friend. Something sparkled on the floor, and my eyes saw it. I looked down to see a knife at Sebastian's feet.

I wanted to yell for Clary to look down at the knife, but something inside myself she already knew it was there. Tears were now streaming down Clary's cheeks but she didn't seem to notice until one landed on Sebastian's shirt next to her head. For some odd and unknown reason she smiled like she was happy that she was crying. _God, her smile is gorgeous._ Where the hell did that come from, Lewis? It is official, I am going crazy.

_Focus__, Lewis! A boy your age has a knife in the school, and is now hugging the only friend that you have._

As I tried to piece everything that was happening in the world right now, something was becoming painfully clear to me.

My friend was working with a criminal. Wait no, she was not just working with him. She too, was a criminal.

**Clary's POV**

"Miss Fray, can you please explain to me as to why there is a criminal in my office and you are hugging him?" Mrs. Keller asked. Surprisingly she didn't sound angry,confused, or nervous. She just sounded, calm.

"I'm sorry what did you say? Because the last time I checked you weren't even going consider telling me that there was a man holding a knife behind my back!" I screamed at her. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to speak again. "Now is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

Okay, the last statement might have been unneeded , but she had pissed me off. It was either get sarcastic, break down again, or flick her off. I decided the first one would be the easiest one to go with, considering the issue we seemed to be having at the moment.

"Clary, no need to defend me or get sarcastic. Your principle is right, I have no right to do this sort of thing to you or your school." Sebastian tried to sooth me and explain to me at the same time.

Just then I turned and saw Simon behind Sebastian. I stood in horror as I looked out the window. There had to be at least thirty cop cars out side the school doors. The police were just standing outside their cars holding the guns pointed at Sebastian.

"Uh, Mrs. Keller?" I asked her.

"What do you need?" she asked me.

"Did you call the police?" I asked frantically.

"No, why?"

"Because there are at least thirty cop cars out there, with guns." I said quickly.

"Well tell them to come in. I should have a story ready by then." she smiled at me. Was the lady crazy?

"What do you mean you should have a story ready by then?" I asked getting antsy.

"You will find out soon enough. Just go along with me. Did you know I happened to have taken acting classes in college?" she asked brightly.

**Thank you for reading, I promise to post faster next time.**


	5. HAPPY NEW YEARS & APOLOGIES

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

**Sorry I didn't post sooner, I will post sometime this week! **


	6. I Happen To Have A Good Looking Butt

**I am shocked because I got a lot of followers.(As far as I am concerned.) So thank you all who followed,favored, or reviewed.**

**I writing this charter from my phone so there might be a few typo's. Just a fair warning.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments. Please follow, favorite, or review. **

**I finally saw the movie and may I say it was ALMOST as good as the books.**

**I also do not own the song Bastille by Pompeii. **

_"And the walls kept tumbling down  
__In the city that we love  
__Grey clouds roll over the hills  
__Bringing darkness from above"_

**Clary's POV**

"Hello officers what can I do for you?" Mrs. Keller asked them, like she had no clue what was going on.

"We received a call saying someone was holding a weapon on campus. Do you have any clue who or where that might have been?" the officer asked.

"Excuse me sir?" I turned around to see Simon behind me.

"What?" the cop turned to him.

I looked over to Simon and gave him a look that said all of the following in one second. One, I am going to kill you if you say a word. Two, if he gets sent to jail I will get sent to jail too for killing you. And three, the most sorrow filled look and pleading one at that too.

Simon had a look on his face that said he understood not to get Sebastian in trouble. He looked from me to the the cop and put on a face that showed no emotion, as if he understood exactly what my eyes had just told him.

"Did you need to say something or not?" the cop asked Simon. He sounded very impatient.

"Oh no sir, sorry. But there is one question I have been dying to ask a police officer." I could tell Simon was coming up with something on the spot.

"And what would that be, young man?" the the officer asked him. I looked at his name tag on his shirt, well at least now I knew his name. Officer Danny, the words went well together. I decided it was probably his life's calling. It crazy how you can get all of that from a name badge, but that is just me.

"I was wondering if you have ever arrested a cat. Because some of them seem quite vicious. Seriously, I have a scratch on my butt to prove it, I can even show you." I was shocked Simon ad it in himself to be sarcastic to a cop. Good God the the boy couldn't lie for the life of himself, seriously.

All of a sudden he turned around and bent over. As if he were going to pull his pants down, he grabbed the waist of his shorts.

"Son! I do not think that is required in the situation we have going on!" Officer Danny screamed. He had his eyes closed like he was nervous Simon was going to pull his pants down either way. One thing the cop didn't know was that Simon was way to shy to do anything like that to a cop.

Simon stood up and smirked at me before he turned towards the cop, who still happened to have his eyes closed.

"Aww, you had your eyes closed you missed out man, I happened to have a very good looking butt. But anyway, you never answered my question. Have you ever arrested a cat?" Simon at this point was to deep into the dumb act to go back now.

"No, I have not." the police turned to one of the officers standing behind him. "Could you please do quick test on him for me?"

Was the cop seriously testing Simon to see if he was drunk. Wow, he must not have a teenager at home.

"Now that we have dealt with him." he turned to me. "Can you please explain what has happened here, and why we received a report saying that there was a young man holding a knife.

"Yes, officer I have an explanation." she said.

**I hate to do this but I have to make a very very short chapter. I am so sorry, but I wanted to do a cliff hanger and there was no way but to end it right there. I will try to update again by next Sunday. Sorry for the wait, thanks for reading please review.**

**P.S. I hate people who do this but I am going to give it a go, just for the hell of it. I will not be updating until I get at least 10 reviews. And when I do get 10 reviews I will write a 3000 word chapter for you guys. **

**xoxo,**

**Mackenzie(zoey5211)**


End file.
